Don't leave
by Jblaze08
Summary: Wasn't sure how to summarize it so just read it to find out.. M/M


**I don't own any characters from Unnatural History. **

A/N: After I saw the season finale I had to write something I just couldn't help myself.

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this I wrote this in like an hour so it's not the best. So anyways **ENJOY!**

As he continued to walk behind Jasper and Maggie he contemplated on how to tell them the news. Realizing that there wasn't an easier way he just figured he would just spit it out.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Henry says as he takes a deep breath.

Looking at how he had their attention there was no turning back now.

"If I pass American History, my parents will take me with them when they leave for Mongolia." Henry said.

He watched how both of their facial expressions changed and it wasn't what he thought it would be. He wasn't expecting them to care so much. So he continued with talking.

"It's the deal I made with them, I pass all my classes then I can leave DC at the end of the year." Henry said

"What? The whole time we've been living together and you knew you might leave?" Jasper asked as he felt his eyes begin to water.

"Well I never thought that I would even come this close to having the option." Henry said fighting back tears of his own.

"I didn't think you guys would care this much. I thought you would be happy to get me out of your lives." Henry said.

"Both of you just leave me alone" Maggie said as she walked away both sad and angry.

"Considerate done." Jasper yelled as she was continued walking down the hallway.

"You may know about poisonous birds and blinding sap but you know nothing about people." Jasper said as he walked away hurt and sad.

Henry watched as Jasper disappeared into the crowd of bodies. Rubbing his hands across his face he wished that it went a whole lot better. He always thought that he was a disturbance to their life force and that they wouldn't really care that he was leaving. Finally leaving school he decided to walk home because he needed to do a lot of thinking. Walking up the drive way he was thinking of things to say to Jasper. He walked through the hallway and saw Jasper sitting at the counter just staring into space.

"Hey Jasper" Henry started.

"Henry" Jasper said as he looked in the other direction.

"Can we talk about this please?" Henry asked.

"What for? It sounds like to me that you already made a decision." Jasper said as he got up and walked upstairs.

Feeling horrible and not know what to do but follow his instincts he ran upstairs after his cousin. Standing in front of the closed door he wondered why did Jasper care so much.

"Jasper what would make you think that?" Henry asked as he closed the door.

"You knew about this before you even got here. So that means you were planning on leaving anyways." Jasper said running his fingers through his hair.

"No I didn't and this is one of the hardest decision that ever I had to make." Henry said.

"Well I can't tell Henry. It looks like you've been preparing to leave since you got here." Jasper said

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Henry said with a confused look.

"You've been having me and Maggie tutor you when you knew that if you pass you can leave at the end of the year." Jasper said as a tear roll off of his left cheek.

"Jasper why are you crying?" Henry asked as he walked over to his cousin.

"I'm not crying, it's just my allergies." Jasper said as he wiped his eyes.

"You're lying Jasper I know what allergies do to you and they never make you cry. Why are you crying?" Henry said observing his body motions.

"You want to know why?" Jasper asked looking at him.

"Yes I want to know" Henry answered.

"_Because I don't want you to leave"_

"I didn't think you would care this much."

"_Well I do."_

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I love you." Jasper said as he jumped off the bed and kissed Henry

"Woah! That I was not expecting." Henry said as he stared at his cousin.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said as he sat back on his bed.

"I've made my decision." Henry said as he looked at Jasper.

"I'll help you pack your bags." Jasper said as he walked to the closet.

"Leave them there because I'm not going." Henry said with a smile.

"Really?" Jasper asked as he stood there shocked.

Henry walked over to the closet and looked his cousin in the eye and grabbed his hand. With everything that he had learned from his travels from around the world; the feeling that he was feeling now was something that he had never felt before. He had no idea what was happening but he was following his heart and he hoped that it lead him in the right direction.

"I love you too Jasper." Henry said as he kissed him on the lips.

_Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


End file.
